rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirakishou
Kirakishou (雪華綺晶 Kirakishō, Schöner Schneeblüten Kristall / Sparkling Snowdrop Crystal) is the seventh and final doll of the Rozen Maiden series. Appearance : Kirakishou's appearance is taller than that of some of the dolls, despite being the youngest. Kirakishou wears a white, ornately ruffled dress. On her head are two small roses tied to her hair, and she wears tall white boots. She has white hair and her single eye is yellow; her right eye is not an eye, but simply a white rose growing from the socket. In the anime, a layer of tissue covers her right eye and the rose grows from it, while in the manga it is simply an empty eye socket bearing the rose. Her appearance often has minor changes; In the anime her hair is white and her dress is pale pink, with the same colored rose on her eye. Sometimes you see her hair as pale pink as well. Kirakashou often looks a little insane, much like Barasuishou, the doll that was made as an imposter for her. Personality : Kirakishou is often seen as a bit crazy. She looks as if she admired Suigintou, as in the manga she offers Suigintou her Rosa Mystica. Suigintou rejects her and tells that she will get it using her own way. : Kirakishou is seemingly attached to the Jun in the not-wound world. She cries for his help when being rejected by Souseiseki's body and is devastated to hear that he doesn't need her to change his world. : In the anime, Kirakishou only revealed for a few seconds in the last episode made, shortly after Laplace was shown with two dolls' Rosae Mysticae, leaving the cliffhanger if there were to be continuation in the story of Rozen Maiden. Being given the two Rosa Mysticae, she creates a cameo. : So desperate to try and own her own body Kirakishou tried to take over Hina Ichigo and Souseiseki's bodies. Unfortuneately, with Hina Ichgo's her body was destroyed by Kira's throns. : However, Kirakishou absorbed Souseiseki's body sitll unable to use it. Shortly after Suiseiseki kept her ring and when Jun accidentally kissed it, it caused Souseiseki to be released from Kira's power. Trivia * The correct translation of Kirakishou would be "Funkelnder Schneekristall / Sparkling Snow Crystal". * Her colors often get switched or mistaken, as she originally has white hair and a white dress. However, she is often shown with either rose hair or a rose dress, what is both wrong. Quotes Weapons and Skills : Kirakishou has the ability to shoot rose vines. She uses the rose vines to strangle or grab anybody she chooses. She also uses the rose vines to create a web-like structure to crawl around the N-Field. Finally she can trap people's consciousnesses into the N-Field, sealing them into white crystals. As seen with Odille, one of her victims, people whose souls have been trapped fall into a deep slumber in the real world, trapped in a scenario of Kirakishou's choosing. This helps to fuel Kirakishou's desire for a tremendous amount of power, something which a single medium would not be able to provide. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Dolls Category:Manga Characters